Home
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: Life on the road is lonely


_Another summer day Has come and gone away In Paris and Rome But I wanna go home Mmmmmmmm_

_Maybe surrounded by A million people I Still feel all alone I wanna go home Oh, I miss you, you know_

**His days were filled with gym time, long hours in the car, interviews, autograph signings, and photo shoots. His nights were busy with matches, after parties, and lonely drinks. But when the interviews were done for the day and the bartender called last call, he went back to his lonely hotel room alone; his mind replaying their life together over and over again. Picturing them together on the beach, picturing them together in bed, holding her hand, pulling her in close for kisses, hearing her laugh. More than anything, he wanted to be falling asleep next to her, not just an empty space beside him.**

**Her days were filled with meetings, reports, phone calls and closing the big deal. Her nights were spent sitting in her favorite chair wearing one of his t-shirts- breathing in his scent when missing him got to be too much-and watching him on television living his dream. Her one bright spot in her otherwise lonely life without him was the nightly phone call from him. He never missed a night, even if there was nothing to say except 'hey'. Their bed was lonely without him next to her, with his arms wrapped around her waist tight, professing his love for her with soft whispers and promises that one day he would be home for good.**

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you Each one a line or two "I'm fine baby, how are you?" I would send them but I know that it's just not enough My words were cold and flat And you deserve more than that_

**As he traveled across the country, she was on his mind constantly. The first thing he thought about in the morning, the last thing he thought about at night. Her bright smile was on his mind as he got himself psyched up for his matches. He was doing this for them; for him to be able to provide her with the things she wanted, to make her proud of him for taking a chance and living his dream.**

**She never wanted anything from him except his love. And she had all of it. The lonely nights and far away phone calls were all worth it to her, just to see him living his dream; to see his blue eyes light up when he talked about his career. To be able to run her fingers threw his dark hair and to be able to pull him close as his lips found hers in the dark. To feel his hands on her hips, claiming what was and always will be his.**

_Another airplane Another sunny place I'm lucky I know But I wanna go home I've got to go home Let me go home I'm just too far from where you are I wanna come home_

**He kept a picture of her in his wallet. She was on the beach; a breeze gently blowing threw her long hair, covering part of her face. The smile that could light up a room keeps him sane. Looking at her smile makes him remember why no one else matters but her. **

**She looks at the framed picture on her nightstand every night before she drifts off to sleep without him. His strong arms locked around her stomach, his head bent down to kiss her neck, her hands resting on his strong forearms, the smile on her face.**

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life It's like I just stepped outside When everything was going right And I know just why you could not Come along with me This was not your dream But you always believed in me_

**He always felt selfish when he had to get ready to leave her again. Their short time together was never long enough. Her sad brown eyes followed his movements as he packed his bags again. He couldn't bring himself to look at her while he got his things together. If he looked at her sad face, he knew he would be tempted to give everything up and stay with her. **

**She hated watching him leave. All of the urgent whispered promises he made in her ear were never enough. She wanted him home again every day, not just long enough to whisper. The taxi outside honks and she knows it's time for him to leave her again. She hated herself some times for wanting to be selfish and demand he stay. She walks him to the door and braces herself for the good-bye again. He sets his bags down and lifts her chin up to look at him. He kisses her gently and promises to call soon.**

_Another winter day has come And gone away In even Paris and Rome And I wanna go home Let me go home And I'm surrounded by A million people I Still feel alone And I wanna go home Oh, I miss you, you know_

**So the cycle begins again. A different empty hotel room every night, a quick phone call after the show, the promise to be home soon. He reaches out in the middle of the night to pull her closer, but she's not there. Just an empty space.**

**Her days blend together as she waits for him to come home again. She loves him too much for her eyes to wander. The opportunity has arisen, but all she has to do is think of his blue eyes and bright smile, think about the way he makes her feel inside when he pushes her down on the bed and kisses her neck, taking what's his. **

_Let me go home I've had my run Baby, I'm done I'm coming back home Let me go home It'll all be all right I'll be home tonight I'm coming back home_

**His flight just landed. She would be waiting for him, her sparkling brown eyes searching the crowd for him. He sees her standing by the wall, a smile forming on her beautiful mouth as she spots him. He breaks into a jog, dropping his bag on the floor before pulling her into an embrace, spinning her around as he buries his face into her neck, breathing in her heavenly scent. This is the moment that makes the lonely nights on the road worth it.**

**He sets her down and strokes her cheek with this thumb, smiling just to see her start to smile. She's beautiful. He leans his head down to softly claim her mouth. He's home again. She feels her heart start to beat again as she pulls him closer. Her lips leave his to murmur in his ear, "Welcome home, Cody."**


End file.
